Icy Faith
by EtherealEclipse
Summary: Cross Yuuki always felt she had a strong connection with Kaname, but when one certain boy finally gets fed up with what's so special about this ordinary girl that Kaname favors, decides to step in as a substitute for her affections. Aidou slowly develops feelings for the girl, but does she? Their first encounter on the first night wasn't nice, but there's a first for everything.


**Author's Note:** My first Vampire Knight story! Please give this a chance, and enjoy. Thank you for opening this in the first place. =)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**.

Cover art image source is from fanpopDOTcom.

Character personalities will be as canon as they could be, but I made H. Aidou a little more serious than his usual comedic demeanor. I hope it doesn't bother too much. The story, not canon at all. You might recognize a reference to one of the episodes in this chapter, but it won't be completely how you expect so be prepared for that. ;)

The setting is the setting of the very first episode of VK. As I said before, the story isn't canon, but character personalities and relationships are the same in the first episode of VK, meaning Yuuki doesn't know Zero is a vampire yet and her relationships with other vampires besides Kaname isn't too well developed.

I will be referring Hanabusa Aidou as just Aidou because I'm just used to it. Hope that won't get in the way too much! Sorry if it does ^^"

Due to word limitations on the summary, I wasn't able to have my full length summary on the outside. Here is the full length summary for this story, copied from my profile. Please have a look if you please:

 _Cross Yuuki always felt she had a strong connection with Kuran Kaname, but when one certain vampire finally gets fed up with what's so special about this ordinary girl that Kaname favors, decides to step in as Kaname's substitute for her affections. Deciding to receive her affections instead of Kaname so Kaname could finally focus on work, Aidou slowly develops feelings for the girl, but does she? After all, he didn't set too good a first impression when they first met on the first night. But there's a first for everything._

 **For clarity:**

 _Italics without quotation marks: current thoughts of someone. Occasionally used to communicate onomatopoeia/sound effects._

 _"Italics with quotation marks: verbally spoken, but depicting shouting. It's like using uppercase letters but I think using uppercase is not as serious as this."_

 **Pairing: Aidou x Yuuki**

* * *

 **Icy Faith**

* * *

~ Chapter One ~

 _Substitute_

* * *

"Alright, alright everyone! Please stand in line and don't— _oof!_ " Cross Yuuki once again found herself mowed over by the relentless and excited Day Class students. Although she knew it was inevitable, she still dreaded the time when the sun began to sink below the horizon. And when that happened…

 _Creeeeaak_.

The colossal double doors nearby inched open, revealing the enthralling and captivating charm of the Night Class. Their entrancing gazes triumphed over even the sunset, an alluring aura blanketing over the area in a second. Yuuki shivered; a gust a wind seemed to blow from behind the double doors of the Moon Dorm, having her wonder if it was really colder on the other side.

" _Eeeek!_ Oh my, it's Ichijou senpai!"

Yuuki was once again propelled backwards by the fleeting female students, each belting out their idol's name.

"Kain senpai!"

"Senri senpai!"

Gathering whatever vocal strengths she had left, Yuuki sucked in a deep breath before shrilling with all her might, " _Please get back in line to allow these students a passage to their classes!"_

"Be quiet, Prefect, we have to meet our senpai!"

Yuuki gritted her teeth. This was getting nowhere—

"If you don't go back in line, I will ban the rule to ever allow Day Class students to see the Night Class students at this hour."

The Day Class students immediately shrunk back at the sound of Zero's voice, their cheering abruptly halting. Yuuki sent a glance of thanks at the silver-haired boy, who returned it with a nod as the Night Class students finally were able to walk the path opened to them by Kiryuu Zero.

Yuuki followed her gaze with the Night Class students' strides. Captivating they were, she could agree with anyone on that, namely the first seven students who led the rest. Akatsuki Kain, Aidou Hanabusa, Senri Shiki, Ichijou Takuma, Toya Rima, and Souen Ruka, who all followed the steps of Kuran Kaname.

 _Kaname senpai…_ Yuuki thought, her eyes flitting to the tall young man.

As if feeling her gaze, Kaname turned towards her, casting a quick but solid glance. Yuuki slightly flinched at the movement and immediately turned her gaze away, embarrassed.

"Thank you for your work, Yuuki," Kaname murmured as he passed her. Yuuki could only respond with a bow. Zero didn't bother to correct him that he was the one who actually cleared the path for them.

Following Kaname, the band of six took his every step as Yuuki remained in a bow, showing her respect to all six of them. She was nervous; she knew she wasn't very popular among them. Especially Ruka. Yuuki was always anxious when Ruka passed her every late evening at this moment.

However, Ruka merely swept past her without a glance. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief, but kept her respectful bow in place.

Until, a different chill rose up her spine.

One of them was looking at her.

Glaring. Staring her down. Yuuki didn't dare look up. She remained staring at the ground at the sweeping feet of the Night Class students.

Yuuki felt the chill, a nearly physical chill, slightly freezing her bones. The air around her seemed to drop a little, but according to the buzzing of the students around her, she was the only one who felt it. The icy gaze…never-ending. It was starting to frighten her.

And finally, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Aidou Hanabusa, glowering with his icy turquoise eyes, straight at her.

Yuuki gasped soundlessly, jumping slightly in shock. She kept her head down but still followed his movement with her peripheral vision. _Why is he looking at me…?_

His piercing gaze scrutinized her as he glided smoothly and nonchalantly by. She knew he was unpleasantly studying her, as uncomfortable as she was. His gaze never left until his distance was far enough for him to finally drop it. By the time Yuuki dared to straighten up, all she saw after them was the back of Aidou's head, the mop of blond hair which seemed to have piercing blue eyes of their own, remaining to glare after her.

 _What…I don't understand…_

"Yuuki, ready to go home?"

Yuuki shook herself out of her trance and turned to answer Zero. "Hm? Oh yes, I'm ready, Zero. Let's go." She and her friend started heading back to the Day Class campus.

Still confused and agitated, Yuuki cast one last glance behind her. That boy Aidou was only a small dot now, but even so, Yuuki could sense he was staring straight back at her as well.

8-8-8

 _Have I done something wrong to anger him? If so, how? If not, why? Why did he stare at me so unpleasantly so, while the others barely cast a glance at me?_

Yuuki stared into her glass of water, still contemplating on the unusual incident a couple hours ago. It never happened before, until tonight. Aidou Hanabusa barely interacted with her, and although it was disturbing and slightly rude, Yuuki couldn't drop the intimidating stare he had given her the whole time he slowly walked by. She could still feel the glare pulsing on the back of her head, the icy gaze burning into her soul.

 _Stop thinking about it. It's nothing significant, why are you making such a big deal?_ She scolded herself. However, the chill remained, and she instinctively shivered.

"Yuuki?"

"Huh?" Yuuki peered up to see Zero and the Headmaster (and guardian), Cross Kaien, looking her way.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine, Headmaster, thanks."

"Do you need medicine?"

"Nah, I'm really fine, Zero. I just…have a slight headache. May I be excused to bed early?"

Kaien flashed one last uncertain look before hesitantly complying. "If you wish, Yuuki. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Headmaster, Zero."

"Goodnight," Zero replied before Yuuki hurriedly made her way out the dining room and to the stares. The silver-haired boy stared after her, concerned. She seemed fine earlier today and in class. It wasn't until when they were walking home after escorting the Night Class that Yuuki grew awfully quiet.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun, would you like to do dishes tonight?"

"No."

"As they say, laziness is poison!"

"Then you do it."

"B-but Kiryuu-kun..."

Their voices slowly faded as Yuuki quickly made her way to her room. Shutting the door securely behind her, the young girl plunked down on her bed, not bothering to strip out of her uniform. The most undressing she did at the moment was slipping off her Guardian arm band and throwing it carelessly to the side. Exhausted, Yuuki finally sprawled across her comforting bedsheets, and laid there. And laid there.

And laid there. It wasn't long before the sound of cascading water from the bathroom was heard, no doubt Zero having his shower.

Yuuki remained on her bed, her mind drifting back to Aidou's face from earlier today. It was an unfriendly expression, she could tell, but it was still a mystery why he gave her such a look. Maybe she'd confront him tomorrow. Or ask Kaname about it.

Yuuki shot up. _Kaname senpai…that's it! I can ask Kaname senpai if Aidou senpai is holding some kind of grudge against me, or something like that. Then I can think of a solution and make amends with him about…whatever it is._

Yuuki, reassured, crashed back down onto her pillow, feeling much more content after comforting herself. _I'll ask him tomorrow after a good night's sleep…_

A realization hit her.

 _The "day" is_ now _for the Night Class. I have to ask Kaname senpai now or wait another twenty four hours because after I sleep, the Night Class will have gotten to bed_.

Yuuki sprang up once again, contemplating what she should do. She really couldn't shake off the unsure feeling, and certainly not Aidou's stare. It seemed almost beckoning…

 _Ah, why do I care,_ Yuuki thought, finally exasperated. For all she knew, Aidou might had just been fooling with her, or it could had wholly been her imagination. She had no business with him, as far as she could recall, and she didn't go out of her way to have any issues with Aidou. Yuuki chuckled at herself. She was just overthinking everything.

However, in that moment, Yuuki finally realized why she cared so much.

Yuuki was generally well-liked. Despite the slight jealousy towards her from the other Day Class females (which was understandable. Kaname obviously favored her over the others), she had no harsh enemies and was, frankly, used to friendliness. Unkindness bothered her, not in an egotistic way, but in a fearful way—Yuuki feared being hated. And if anyone was upset with her (which happened a lot with Zero over the years), she always desired to talk and make up with whoever it was. And the discomfort won't leave her until everything was resolved.

Which meant her discomfort won't leave until she sorted things out with Aidou, whatever the conditions were.

She was clueless why he sent her such a scowl at her, but she intended to talk to him and hopefully find out how she upset him. Which lead Yuuki to her original plan.

She really couldn't wait another twenty four hours to ask Kaname to ask about Aidou, so _now_ was the nearest chance, and Yuuki definitely wanted to find out if she'd unintentionally disturbed the blond vampire.

And with that, Cross Yuuki swung open her window and leaped down into the night, still in her Day Class uniform, heading straight for the Moon Dorm.

Zero, finally done with his shower, stepped out and dried himself. Throwing on a loose-fitting shirt and pants, he made his made to Yuuki's room and gently knocked on the door. He spent his entire shower wondering what was troubling his friend, and he finally decided to ask her now. The suspense was killing him. However, there was no answer from the other side.

"Yuuki, I'm coming in," he informed, and after a few seconds, carefully opened the door. Zero was thoroughly surprised to see that the young girl was nowhere in her room (not even in the closet). All he noted was an open window, the intruding breeze caressing the pale yellow curtains gently.

"Yuu…ki?"

8-8-8

The wind whipped her hair behind her as she ran, light on her feet, as quick as a deer.

Slowing down, Yuuki stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Peering ahead, she thought, _Not too far now. Only a little more_.

After her brief break, the girl resumed her sprint, her dark crimson eyes fixed on the double doors to the Moon Dorm. She nimbly ducked under branches and hopped over rocks before slipping past those double doors she guarded the Day Class from entering earlier today…and that very incident that forced her to run towards it now.

 _Aidou senpai…whatever I've done, I'm coming to apologize,_ Yuki thought with determination and with a spurt of annoyance. _I'm losing my sleep for this. You better accept it, Aidou senpai!_

Finally, Yuuki was upon the doors leading into the Moon Dorm. Had anyone sensed her yet? Were they capable of knowing, or is that actually too much for the vampires themselves? Yuuki took another brief pause to recover from her sprint.

With one last deep breath, Yuuki gathered her courage and boldly pushed open the doors.

 _Creeeaaaak_.

Cringing from her own noise, Yuuki prayed she didn't attract too much attention as she quietly slipped in, carefully closing the doors behind her.

Turning around, she saw the area empty. _Now where is Kaname senpai?_

Yuuki took a few hesitant steps, her steps echoing through the area, as light as they were. "Hopefully Kaname senpai will sense me here soon…," she murmured. "I need to talk to him quick."

"What business do you have now with Kaname-sama, Cross Yuuki?"

"Ai-aidou senpai!"

Thoroughly shocked, Yuuki whirled to the direction of where the voice came from. As she expected, Aidou was standing on the majestic stairwell, regarding her with the same disdainful glare from earlier. Yuuki instinctively gulped, his blue eyes starting to bore through her once more.

The frown deepened. "I asked you, what business do you have now with Kaname-sama?"

"I-I don't really need to ask Kaname senpai anymore, now since you're h-here," Yuuki choked out.

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You came to chat with me? Or are just going to ask me where Kaname-sama is?"

"No, I came here to specifically talk to you, Aidou senpai," Yuuki stated, hardening her voice.

Aidou's expression lifted, amused. "What do you need to talk to me about? We hardly interact, Prefect. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, I _should_ be. But I need to sort out something with you, Aidou senpai."

Aidou's frown returned. "And what is that?"

Yuuki inaudibly gulped. She had been showing her strong front so far, but it was starting to waver. Aidou was admittedly quite intimidating, his rigid gaze peering through her. Yuuki, despite feeling unsettled, took a few bold steps toward the staircase Aidou resided on. She stopped at the base of the staircase.

"I want to talk to you about earlier today."

"What was so interesting about earlier today?"

"A-are you upset with me?"

"Upset with you?"

"Yes. You sent me quite an…annoyed expression when you exited the Moon Dorm, and I'm just wondering if I've done anything wrong to disturb you?"

Aidou stared at the girl for another second before a small smile spread over his lips. "Ah, so it's about that. You noticed."

"S-so it was meant for me? You meant it?"

"Well, in a way." Aidou held up a finger to stop Yuuki from speaking. "You wish to know the reason, don't you?"

Yuuki wordlessly nodded. "Of course I do. And I'll apologize for whatever the reason."

"Hm, I don't think an apology would really cut it. Even if it did, you would never give it up." Aidou paused, enjoying the short expression of confusion on the girl's face.

"Very well." Aidou looked up and gazed straight into Yuuki's eyes. "I simply don't appreciate or understand why Kaname-sama favors a girl like you."

Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Shocking, really. A girl who is friends with an ex-human, ex-humans who, quite frankly, Kaname-sama dislikes."

Yuuki widened her eyes. _Friends with an ex-human...? What does he mean by that? I'm friends with only Yori-chan and Zero. They're both human..._

"You are a girl who can't keep up with her studies. A girl with average looks. "An ordinary Day Class girl who squeals over who they admire. I'm quite surprised the highly-ranked Pureblood Kaname-sama chose you. You're just wasting his time."

Aidou stopped, observing the shocked girl's expression. "That is why I sent you that expression earlier today. I was just disagreeing with Kaname-sama's comment to you. Is this a good enough answer for you?"

 _Aidou senpai scowled at me because Kaname senpai favors such an ordinary girl like me. I…I understand. Aidou senpai doesn't see what's so special about me for Kaname senpai to look at me this way, but…am I really a waste of his time…?_

"You waste Kaname-sama's time. He seems to always be distracted because of you, and that's getting in the way with his work. Staring out at to where your dorm room is. It frustrates me. I would understand if it was a pretty girl getting in the way…but you, you just make me angry. Tell me, what is so special about you?"

"Th-that's kind of cruel, Aidou sen—"

"But I do know a way to help Kaname-sama focus on his work."

"I know, I'll just stay out of his way—"

Suddenly, the dimly lit candles all diminished as an unexpected chill swept through the room, causing Yuuki to shiver in shock and cold.

 _Swish!_

Yuuki gasped loudly.

Her foot were suddenly pinned to the ground, a block of ice secured to the ground, completely immobilizing her leg. "Ai-aidou senpai!" she called, stunned.

She heard a giggle escape the blond vampire as he slowly made his way down the steps of the staircase toward his captor.

"Aidou senpai, what are you doing?"

Aidou didn't answer as he approached the quaking girl, taking his sweet time. It was honestly quite pleasurable, seeing her shiver like that.

Finally he was upon her.

Aidou leaned in, studying Yuuki's alarmed expression. Leaning back, he crooned, "What's the matter? Whatever it is, I need you to listen to me."

"I-I _am_ listening! This method isn't necessary!"

The blond ignored the statement. "Now, onto to how I know a way for Kaname-sama to finally focus on his work." He studied her closely. "I still don't understand, but Kaname-sama really likes you, I can tell."

Aidou gritted his teeth when he noticed Yuuki slightly blush when he mentioned that. But he continued on. "And for you to stop bothering him, you need to stop showing him affection."

Yuuki blushed harder. "Aidou senpai! I don't like Kaname senpai like that."

Aidou scoffed. "Yeah right. And for you to stop that…"

Suddenly, the blond vampire leaned in close to the blushing girl, who brightened even more by his movement. "…you will need a... _substitute_."

"S-substitute? F-for my a-affection?"

Yuuki's eyes widened when she realized what Aidou meant. Fearfully, she met his close gaze and instinctively backed away, only to find her still rooted in the spot by that block of ice.

Aidou grinned. He reached a hand up, brushing Yuuki's loose bangs from her face. She closed her eyes and cringed from his touch, his touch feeling like a thousand cold needles pricking her cheek. "Instead of showing Kaname-sama your affection, show them to me." He grinned at her quivering self.

"I can be your substitute," Aidou purred softly into her ear, causing her to visibly flinch. "Anything for Kaname-sama…I'll always be faithful to him…"

"N-no, I can't—"

"A substitute for your affections for Kaname-sama. Show your affections to me how you would with him. Imagine I am him. Then he'll be able to focus on his work without you…flirting all the time around him."

"I don't fl-flirt!"

"That's what you're doing now."

Yuuki opened her eyes, finding Aidou's face inches from hers, that teasing smirk still on his lips. She wanted to back away, but her foot was still rooted in place to the ground.

"what are you talking about? L-let me go, Aidou senpai! It was a mistake to come here."

"It _was_ a mistake. Now I can't let you go just yet."

Yuuki felt her blood run cold as she felt Aidou take a deep whiff of her, inches away, his eyes closing.

"Yuuki…you smell so good…"

"Aidou senpai!"

Aidou leaned in even closer, his mouth shifting over to the nape of her neck. The air expelled from sniffing her rippled across her flesh, creating waves of goosebumps.

"S-stop it, Aidou senpai!"

Her words fell on deafened ears as Aidou took a couple more whiffs of her. She jerked back to push him back but was suddenly startled, for he suddenly disappeared from in front of her.

"Don't struggle...it'll make it easier..."

Yuuki gasped. Aidou suddenly appeared behind her, securing her body with one arm while the other pulled down her uniform's collar. He leaned in to sniff her neck more.

And then he licked her once.

Yuuki's breath stopped.

A second time. Then a third. "Mmmm…I wonder how you taste…" His usually bright turquoise eyes were now a rich crimson red, like sacred rubies.

Yuuki trembled furiously every time he licked, her neck freezing with the frigid air before the warm tongue came back to melt it. Panic consumed her, her fear of vampires bleeding back in her memory to haunt her.

 _Scared...scared vampires will eat me..._

Her heartbeat increased tenfold. "Ai-aidou senpai, I'm warning you—"

And then she felt the tickle of sharp teeth over her neck.

" _Aidou senpai!_ "

 _Smack!_

Aidou reeled back, grasping his cheek. Around him his icy powers exploded, leaving behind dust of ice crystals. Appalled, he looked back at Yuuki.

Yuuki was breathing hard, her left hand still raised from where she slapped Aidou. Her foot was now freed from the ground.

Yuuki looked up hastily, her face thoroughly flushed, the flustered glare still on her face. Bringing her freed feet together, she gathered herself in a brief bow. "I'm sorry, Aidou senpai."

With that, the young girl rapidly twisted on her heel and speedily rushed out the dark place, yanking open the double doors and racing out into the cool night air without a single glance back.

 _Bang_. The doors swung shut after her.

All Aidou was left were the echoes of her departure.

* * *

 **Please let me know how this went. Much appreciated. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Updates:** It depends when I'll be able to post another chapter. Depending on how much feedback I get and along with the fact that I'm juggling three fics, two on my other account, I'll see when I can post again. Those two stories on my other account will be my priority, but _know this_ : I'm NOT someone who gives up on their stories. I have never discontinued a story and I will see to the end that my stories each see an ending. I will satisfy my readers and myself, knowing I completed what I started, because that's my goal in life. Complete what I started.

Do NOT be worried if I don't update in a while. I'll remember this account and what stories are on here, but my other two stories are first priority. I WILL finish my story here, depending how much feedback I get. Hopefully that reassures anyone who's worried. =)

Check out my profile if you want, and I'll see you in a while. I'm excited for this story!

-EtherealEclipse


End file.
